Tigerstar (TPB)
Tigerstar is a big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Near the very beginning of the book, Tigerclaw killed the Thunderclan deputy Redtail in the battle for Sunningrocks with RiverClan in hopes of becoming deputy himself. Instead, Lionheart becomes the next deputy, although he is later killed in a battle with ShadowClan. Tigerclaw bullied his younger apprentice, Ravenpaw, who witnessed his murder of Redtail, eventually causing Ravenpaw to leave the Clan. However, Tigerclaw now knows that Fireheart suspects him. Fire and Ice :Tigerclaw set up a trap for Bluestar at the Thunderpath, but Bluestar had gotten greencough, so Cinderpaw went instead. She was hit by a monster, and it twisted her leg around, crippling her for life. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw tried to murder Bluestar, but was beaten by Fireheart. He was then exiled by ThunderClan. He offered Darkstripe, Dustpelt, and Longtail, his biggest supporters, to come with him, but they rejected him. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, he and a group of rogues attack a patrol consisting of Mousefur, Runningwind, and Thornpaw. Runningwind was killed, while the other two got away. When Fireheart found out, he and Whitestorm went to find Runningwind. When they got there, they saw Whitethroat standing over his body. Fireheart chases him onto the Thunderpath, where he is hit by a monster. His last moments are of terror as he sees Tigerclaw over Fireheart's shoulder. Tigerclaw is caught by a surprise attack from Fireheart, and the rogues come to help him. Then Graystripe comes with a RiverClan patrol, and drives away the rogues and Tigerclaw. Just before he leaves, Tigerclaw tells Fireheart that he plans on killing as many ThunderClan cats as he can. A Dangerous Path :In The Darkest Hour, Tigerclaw has become Tigerstar, the leader of ShadowClan. He brings a pack of dogs into the forest, and kills Brindleface to give the dogs a taste for cat blood. His plan failed, but Bluestar died in the process, saving Fireheart from them. The Darkest Hour :Tigerstar tried to bring Scourge and BloodClan into the forest. When Scourge found out about Tigerstar's treachery, he killed all of Tigerstar's lives at once, by slashing a wound from his chin to his tail. The wound was so serious even StarClan could not heal it, and he died nine times. Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, it is revealed that he is actually part SkyClan, being the descendant of Cloudstar and Birdflight, two SkyClan warriors(though Birdflight left to join ThunderClan), and cousin to Spottedleaf. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Starlight :In The New Prophecy book Starlight, Tigerstar appears to Brambleclaw in a dream, and reveals that he does not walk with StarClan. According to him, there are hunting grounds that even StarClan doesn't know of. He then promises Brambleclaw that they will meet again. Twilight :In Twilight, Leafpool has a startling dream in which she sees Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw talking with Tigerstar. She watches Hawkfrost agree to follow close to his father's pawsteps, but she is unable to read Brambleclaw's expression because his back is turned towards her. Sunset :In Sunset, Tigerstar has continued training his sons to become powerful leaders. His plan to kill Firestar failed, for Brambleclaw refused to end Firestar's lives. Also, Brambleclaw kills his brother and has taken Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter, as a mate. Nothing is known about how Tigerstar feels about Brambleclaw's decision to take a cat with Firestar's blood as a mate. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three]] ''The Sight :In ''The Sight, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost try to persuade Jaypaw into going deeper into the dark forest, telling him that they can show him warrior techniques. He also expresses his displeasure of Hollypaw "wasting her skills" as a medicine cat. As they try to lure him into going with them, Jaypaw uses his special power to probe their minds, but only finds a misty darkness masking their emotions. Before Jaypaw listens, however, Spottedleaf intervenes and leads Jaypaw away. Family Members Immediate :Mates ::Sasha, Status Unknown ::GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Offspring ::BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of The Sight) ::TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of The Sight) ::MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Living (as of The Sight) ::HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars inhabitant :Grand-Offspring ::JaypawRevealed in The Sight, pg 13-14 - Living (as of The Sight) ::LionpawRevealed in The Sight, pg 13-14 - Living (as of The Sight) ::HollypawRevealed in The Sight, pg 13-14 - Living (as of The Sight) Distant :Distant Grand-sire ::CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member ::GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Grand-dame ::BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Great-aunt ::SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree References Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Rogue Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters